


Good Riddance

by areyoukiddingmedude



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Break Up, Depression, F/F, red diamond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoukiddingmedude/pseuds/areyoukiddingmedude
Summary: Pam's going through some stuff.





	

Pam lied to herself five times before breakfast.

As the first rays of sunlight warmed her face, she yawned and rolled over, reaching out for – but of course there was no one there.

Her fingers rested lightly on an empty pillow. She actively resisted the urge to pull it to her face and inhale.

_I’ve always slept better alone_ , she thought. _No one clinging to me, stealing the covers, giggling in her sleep. This is good._

Pam rolled the other way and stared at her phone on the nightstand for a minute. She picked it up and unlocked it.

_Just checking the time_ , she told herself. But all she saw was that there were no new messages. And she couldn’t have told you the time with a gun to her head.

She lay there for a long time, watching the screen as it faded to gray and then to black. Then she watched it some more.

Finally she sat up and tossed the phone down on the bed, harder than she intended. It bounced once and landed face down. Pam glared at it. Balled her fists. Then she threw the covers back and forced herself to get out of bed.

She walked slowly to the kitchen, her arms crossed over her chest. She barely noticed the dishes piling up in the sink, the empty wine bottles on the counter. She checked the teapot. There was enough water for one cup. She turned on the burner.

While it heated, Pam opened the fridge, not looking for anything in particular. There was one bottle of Dr. Pepper, way at the back. She winced as pain, almost physical, shot through her.

_I’ll throw that out tomorrow_ , she thought.

She shut the fridge, too hard. It rattled.

Pam leaned against it until the teapot whistled. She moved back to the stove and turned off the burner. She looked around vaguely for a clean mug, then grabbed one from the sink and rinsed it out.

She opened the cupboard. They were – she was – out of tea. She slammed the cupboard and sank to the floor.

_It’s okay_ , she told herself. _It’s all okay. You gave it everything you had. There was nothing you could have done._

It rang hollow, but she kept saying it like a mantra.

She sat there, head in her hands, fingers digging into the sides of her face, as the rays of sunlight slowly moved across the kitchen floor. A song lyric suddenly popped into her head: “I hope you had the time of your life.”

_I’m better off without her_ , Pam thought.

Even she knew that one was a lie.


End file.
